Terror on Cupcake Street
Terror on Cupcake Street is the 12th episode of Season 2 of Victorious, and the 32nd episode overall. It is the Season 2 finale. It aired on October 15th, 2011. Plot Sikowitz tells Tori and the gang about a big parade and that he wants them to make a float to perform in. Jade immediately runs out of the room, and the rest of the gang doesn't want to do it either. Then Sikowitz tells them that it will be on national TV. They decide to participate and gather at Tori's house to come up with ideas. Through an app on Robbie's PearPad, Cat is randomly chosen to pick the theme for the float. She decides she wants to make a cupcake float, and the gang stays up almost all night building it. Cat also makes everyone wear Candy Jammies that everyone except her and Robbie hate (Jade and Beck ended up joining them). They finish it and ride inside, and Trina ends up sneaking in so she can also be a part of it. However, while transporting it to the parade, they get a flat tire. They are stuck in a dangerous part of LA when a gang of crooks come. Robbie wants to ask them for help, but then realizes they are thugs. Tori screams and tells them to get back in the float. She tries to call for help, but the tow truck company hangs up after learning their location. All their phones eventually lose signal. Sikowitz runs off to go get a tire, but ends up getting his pants stolen by thugs. When he tries to ask the police for help, they think he is crazy and arrest him to be convicted to a mental ward, possibly (Sikowitz didn't explain logically that the cupcake he was talking about was actually a float for a parade). Since he never came back to the cupcake, the gang tells Beck and Andre to go out and get help, even though they don't want to. They come back to the cupcake a little while later, saying that six guys jumped them. Things get even worse when the thugs start shaking the cupcake float, and Beck tries to scare them away by shooting off confetti. They realize Tori is missing, and Jade says she let her go off to find help. Tori finds a few guys on the street and they help them change the tire. The thugs ask to go to the parade with them and they all go off to the parade. Sikowitz escapes from the police but doesn't manage to catch up with the gang again while the police chase him and call in assistance, causing more police to be attracted to the area. It is unknown whether or not they make it to the parade. Trivia *The name is a parody of Nightmare on Elm Street. *This is the final episode that has featured scenes in the season 2 opening. *Trina's Fazzini Boots makes another appearance in this series *The episode was first confused with Sleepover at Sikowitz's because of a picture Dan posted. *This is the third time the gang has gotten trapped somewhere. The first was Survival of the Hottest, when they were stuck in Beck's RV, and the second was Locked Up, when they were locked in prison in Yerba. *In A Film by Dale Squires, Robbie said that his car motor died in a bad neighborhood, it could be this neighborhood. Although, this is unlikely because he said it was full of mean oldies who smacked him. *As this is the third time they are trapped somewhere, every time they are trapped they are all wearing the same type of clothes. In Survival of the Hottest, they are stuck wearing short, summer clothes. In Locked Up, they are wearing prison suits and in this one they are wearing foot pajamas. *If you look closely, in the promo, the part where everyone in the classroom is cheering is from the episode The Bird Scene when finally Tori passes in the end. *This is the second time Trina has joined the gang without being invited. Both times the gang was trapped somewhere. *This is the first time in the second season that Jade has openly told Trina that no one likes her. *Sikowitz breaks the fourth wall, saying how none of the other students really speak or do anything, only sitting there and reacting to a situation. *When asked if they would finish the cupcake in time, Tori said that they would "Git 'r Done", a catchphrase commonly used by redneck comedian Larry the Cable Guy. *Dan said that Beck making the thugs run away was inspired by the original Star Trek - "The Galileo Seven" *Beck was absent for the first couple scenes of the episode, and doesn't show up until they are in the cupcake. This is interesting because Beck should've been in Sikowitz's class, although he might've been sick that day. *It is unknown whether or not the gang made it to the parade in time. *This is the second time Robbie's PearPad has been broken. This first is when Rex uses it as a boogie board, as said by Robbie on TheSlap. He is also using the old one, instead of the new, pear-shaped one. *Robbie said "What did you do?!" the same way he did in Rex Dies. *In the sneak peek, Rex tells Trina "Ain't nobody like you." but in the actual episode he says, "You're a nuisance!" *''Sesame Street'' is mentioned in this episode. Cat starts to sing the theme song, but Jade screams, "NO!!!" in protest. Not coincidentally, Dan Schneider is also a fan of the Muppets (the puppets on Sesame Street created by "Muppeteer" legend/Muppet founder Jim Henson). *This is one of the few episodes in which Jade has shown open hatred towards Cat. *It is revealed that Jade really dislikes Sesame Street. *'Ending Tagline:' I will pop your head like a zit. - Jade *During the ending credits, Best Friend's Brother was played. This was played also in Prom Wrecker. *This is the second time a Victorious character was arrested, the first being Locked Up!. However, it is the first time Sikowitz was arrested on the show. *Jade's line, "I will pop your head like a zit," is similar to another line from one of Dan's shows, Drake and Josh, when Helen says, "I will pop you like a zit." *If you look carefully after Jade leaves the classroom, the camera zooms back in on Cat, and on her left side Jade is still there. *During the scene where the policemen are looking at where the cell phone tower used to be, you can see a sign saying "Danwarp" and a billboard boasting the Hungry Girl logo. *This is the second time that Batman has been mentioned, the first one is in Wok Star. *At the beginning of the episode, the board behind Sikowitz says “This day in theater history: 1970- Actress and author Gypsy Rose Lee, 56, died in Los Angeles” making the episode take place in April and that scene on April 26th. On that note, this episode was filmed in February 2011. *The candy jammies may be a reference to Candy Tulips and Tony Pajamas from The Amanda Show, another one of Dan Schieder's shows. *This episode is the first episode about a holiday (the second being A Christmas Tori). Coincidentally, A Christmas Tori was the next episode aired, in December. *If you look closely at Robbie's left wrist when he tells Andre he had no way of telling time now because he broke his PearPad, he is wearing a watch. *At the end you can see Beck look over his shoulder at Jade because she was around two guys that they both don't know. Goofs *When everyone is looking at the sack, Rex is on Robbie's lap. However, a few seconds later, he is sitting next to Robbie, even though Robbie never put him down. *If the gang didn't invite Trina, how did she get the candy jammies? *In the classroom scene, we see Jade bolting from the room; however, when the camera screens to Cat a couple of seconds later, you can see that Jade is still sitting behind her (after the episode first aired, the producers may have caught it and fixed it for later). *Right before the tire runs out of air, Cat asks what street they're on and Rex says, "Yeah, what street?" However, Robbie wasn't even holding Rex so he couldn't have spoken. *The police cuff Sikowitz to the back, but when Sikowitz escapes, he is cuffed to the front. It is also impossible to swing arms above your head and to your waist with your wrists together. *Beck was not in the classroom to hear about the parade (though he was supposed to be there), and he wasn't helping the gang come up with an idea for the float. However, Beck was the one who told Jade about the parade and he suddenly appeared helping them work on the float, as if he was involved in it all along and was never missing (this was partly addressed on TheSlap). *It would probably be against the law to drive a giant cupcake around, since it wasn't a registered vehicle. *The cupcake had only one periscope looking forward. All vehicles have rear-view mirrors. *Tori asked the thugs to help them change the flat tire, but earlier the gang said the problem was they didn't have a tire, not that they didn't know how to change it. *It is unknown why the police didn't know about the Parade Parade but the thugs did. *The policemen violated law by not reading Sikowitz his Miranda Rights before arresting him. *Even though Robbie's Pear Pad app, Spin A-Ma-Jig, has a SPIN button, he spins the wheel by stroking it. *It would likely take more than 24 hours to build a cupcake float with wheels and a engine; even if they had ten people it would take more than a day. *When seen in the cupcake, the tinted plastic panels, which, are not seen from the outside, show some light coming through. Given that it is supposed to take place during the early morning hours, this is unrealistic. *When seen singing "Wheels on the cupcake" a thug puts his arm around Jade. Given her character, it is highly unlikely she would have allowed that. *In iParty with Victorious, Beck tells Sikowitz that he has never felt true terror and can't get scared, but he was scared of the people chasing him. Quotes Tori: '''Back in the cupcake! '''Sikowtiz: ''(scared) Right behind you! '''André: '''We're gonna die wearing candy jammies! '''Cat: '''What street are we on? '''Rex: '''Yeah, what street? '''Beck: '''Let's just say it ain't Sesame Street. '''Cat: '''I love ''Sesame Street! Sunny... Jade: '''NO! '''Cat: '''What do we have so far? '''Tori: '''Let's see. Oh, we have two. A tribute to the fruits of Mexico. And need ''good ''idea for float. '''Rex: '''What was wrong with my idea? '''Tori: '''No one wants to see a parade float called "The Ladies of North Ridge" '''Robbie and Andre: '''Well... '''Trina: '''I DON'T EVEN WANNA BE IN IT!! '''Trina and Jade: '''Oww... '''Jade: '''Your sister just elbowed me in my lung! '''Robbie: '''I'll get you some ice... '''Jade: '''Sit down!! '''Cat: '''Yay!! Cupcake Power!!! Wooh!!! '''Jade: '''Hey? Cat, Cat, Cat?! YOU'RE KILLING ME!!! '''Jade: Where's my house key? Cat: ''(holding her stomach)'' Oh... Tori: '''I'll take her to the nurse. '''Cat: (while being pulled away) I swallowed it. Tori: '''We'll see it again. '''Tori: There's two guys here (referring to Andre and Beck), and I think they should go for help. Robbie: ''Two'' guys? Tori: '''You know what I mean! '''Robbie: '''Uh, no. I really don't! '''Beck: '''If we go out there dressed like this we'll get torn apart. '''Jade: True. Tori, you go! Jade: (referring to Beck and Andre's candy jammies) I think they look adorable! Tori: You know she wants all of us to wear them? Jade: (turns to Cat) I will pop your head like a zit! Cat: (holds head) Graphic.. Sikowitz: (While being arrested) There are seven children in a cupcake who need me! Beck: ''(referring to Tori) ''Did you even tried to stop her? '''Jade: '''In a way. '''Andre: '''Oh yeah, what did you do? '''Jade: '''I opened the door.